


Кто-то ждущий

by Yotsuyu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsuyu/pseuds/Yotsuyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Любовь, проверенная временем. Или смертью. Это подходит для Хибари, который ждёт якобы погибшего Гокудеру.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто-то ждущий

**Author's Note:**

> Гокудера и Хибари - и подростки, и TIL!
> 
> Мельком появляются TIL! Ямамото и Кусакабе, упоминаются другие персонажи.

-Ясно. Тогда я поделюсь добытой информацией после возвращения. – Ямамото отошёл от окна, в которое выдувал сигаретный дым, и посмотрел на хозяина кабинета. Хибари еле заметно кивнул и снова уткнулся в бумаги. У Стража Дождя догорела сигарета, и он начал подумывать, куда бы её деть. В окно выкинуть нельзя; с собой забрать – она успеет обжечь пальцы прежде, чем он дойдёт до ближайшего мусорного бака. Мечник повертел головой.

-На средней полке, - не отрываясь от работы, сказал Кёя. Такеши посмотрел на названную полку единственного открытого стеллажа и обнаружил там нужную вещь. Раздавил окурок в фарфоровой пепельнице, провёл пальцем по её гладкому краю и нахмурился.

-Это… Ты для него? – с горечью спросил он, снова оборачиваясь к собеседнику. Тот холодно посмотрел в ответ, но ничего не ответил и красноречиво указал взглядом на дверь.

-Он больше не придёт. Не береди раны себе и другим, - подходя к столу, попросил Ямамото.

-Вышел отсюда, - очень резко приказал Страж Облака.

-Не надо, Хибари. Его нет, - чуть не с состраданием произнёс мечник.

-Вон. Или загрызу, - уже прошипел на это Кёя, привставая со стула и занося руку. Тонфа, если надо, появится точно в момент удара, ни раньше, ни позже. Все в Вонголе это знали. И Такеши не стал рисковать. Грустно качнул головой и вышел.

Хищник сел обратно и потёр лицо. Посмотрел на пепельницу и медленно выдохнул. Он был одним из немногих, кто не верил в гибель Гокудеры Хаято. Уже даже Савада поверил. У Шамала на этот счёт было своё мнение, но он его не озвучивал. Чёртов Ямамото был прав: эта пепельница ждала Стража Шторма Вонголы.

Незавершённая Система М.С.В. лежала в каком-то тайнике, Ролл скучал по Ури. Итальянец ушёл на опасное задание со стандартным набором шкатулок, что было очень странно. Кто-то из Семьи именно это считал причиной гибели Правой руки босса. Хибари, выслушав эти предположения от Сасагавы, мрачно хмыкнул: он лично сражался на тренировках с Гокудерой, поэтому прекрасно знал цену его оружию. Высокую, надо сказать.

Проходили месяцы, от Шторма не было ни слуху ни духу. Семья Миллефиоре начала диктовать многим странам свою волю. И тут Ирие Шоичи ошарашил Саваду сообщением о линиях вероятностей, о предстоящей тирании. И о том, как с помощью путешествий во времени, Стражей-из-прошлого и их истинных колец можно уберечь мир от власти Бякурана. При его, Кёи, участии было спланировано «убийство» Десятого босса, «предательство» Ирие и дальнейшие действия.

Очень вовремя вернувшись в Намимори, Хищник наконец-то увидел Хаято. И плевать, что подростка: японец в том времени уже любил его. Теперь Хибари наблюдал за ним издалека, не желая торопить события. Младший Гокудера, попав в экстремальную ситуацию, в сжатые сроки завершил М.С.В. Так что у Стража Облака появился повод (хотя и без него можно было обойтись) пропустить мальчишку на свою территорию. Якобы для того, чтобы их питомцы из шкатулок смогли порадоваться встрече.

Пока Ури с Роллом резвились в смежной комнате, итальянец мерил шагами тот самый кабинет, разглядывал книги на полках. Заинтересовавшись, взял одну, в потёртом переплёте, раскрыл на середине. Страж Облака заметил знакомую обложку и улыбнулся про себя. Этот томик взрослый Шторм самолично вручил ему. «Посторонний» и «Бунтующий человек» Камю. У парней никогда не сходились мнения насчёт смысла этих произведений. Когда появлялось настроение подискутировать, они отбирали друг у друга эту книгу и доказывали свою правоту её цитацией. Вторая такая же книга была дома у Хаято, где они тоже нередко её обсуждали. А также множество других, устраивая литературные дуэли. И сейчас Кёя краем глаза посматривал на листающего книгу подростка: вдруг тоже начнёт рассуждать о поступках главного героя? Тот покосился на него, хмыкнул и вернул книгу на место.

-«Может быть, когда-то, уже давно, я искал тут чей-то лик. Но он сиял как солнце, горел пламенем желания: это было лицо Мари»*, - произнёс он, и Хибари удовлетворённо кивнул, поскольку была озвучена одна из тех фраз, которую важным аргументом считал Гокудера-старший.

-«Напрасно я искал его. Теперь все кончено. И во всяком случае, я не видел ничего, что возникало бы из скорби, источаемой этими камнями»*, - негромко ответил он, и мальчишка фыркнул:

-Значит, мы с тобой спорим об этом до сих пор. Как предсказуемо.

Тут он заметил пепельницу и покрутил её в пальцах. Зачем-то поднёс к носу.

-Ты куришь? – спросил со странной интонацией.

-Нет. _Ты_ куришь, - выразительно сказал японец.

-Уже реже, - буркнул Шторм. Но, поняв это завуалированное разрешение, достал сигарету и щёлкнул чёрно-серебристой зажигалкой.

Хищник смотрел на тонкие пальцы, тонкую сигарету, тонкие губы, тонкую же струйку дыма. И чувствовал, как в груди, в области замороженного сердца что-то оттаивает и заходится оживающей болью. Кёя прикрыл глаза, чтобы было легче переносить её.

-Эй, что произошло со мной-будущим? – услышал он преувеличенно небрежную реплику и мысленно выругался: проклятый мелкий умник заподозрил неладное.

-Кто тебе рассказал? – спокойно произнёс Страж Облака, сжав в кулаке ручку.

-Что рассказал? Я просто смотрю на тебя и делаю свои выводы, - небрежность в голосе сменило недовольство.

-И какие же? – неохотно открыв глаза и встретившись их взглядом с бирюзовыми, спросил Хибари.

-Со мной случилось что-то плохое, - на этот раз в тоне сквозило раздражение. И японец только сейчас заметил: Хаято не спешил стряхивать пепел на фарфоровое дно. На сигарете нарос серый столбик. А подросток пристально изучал вещицу. Потом повернулся к собеседнику:

-Она пахнет знакомо. Моими сигаретами, застарело…

-Ошибаешься…

-Сигареты взрослого Ямамото меня не волнуют! – вдруг перебил его Гокудера. И наконец стряхнул пепел. – Она ждёт меня-будущего… Давно… - он прищурился. – И не смотри с таким выражением, а то я решу, что меня убили.– И затушил сигарету. – Ну так как?

-Многие так считают. В мыслях уже похоронили, - неясно сказал Кёя. Слушая его слова, думал, что итальянец нисколько не изменился за десять лет. По крайней мере, в плане ума и наблюдательности. А также в непонятном чутье на его, Хибари, настроение. Наверно, это чутьё позволило их отношениям зародиться. И сами парни их развили.

-Сестра тоже? – напряжённо произнёс Шторм. Он на удивление нормально отреагировал на неприятную новость.

-Она надеется. Грозовой тоже.

-А ты? – выдохнул мальчишка. Но тут же остановил жестом и сжал пепельницу в руке. Она служила ясным ответом на его последний вопрос. Хаято уселся прямо на пол и сложил ладони под подбородком. Задумчиво свёл брови. Наблюдая за всеми этими ужасно знакомыми повадками, Хищник травил душу, одновременно ощущая боль и радость. Может, он больше никогда не увидит любимого, так что не грех поесть глазами его младшую копию.

-Слушай, а куда перемещаются в это время из прошлого? – неожиданно выдал итальянец, видимо, зайдя в размышлениях в тупик. – Ну, то есть на какое-то конкретное место?

-Не факт, но, наверно, заменяют в пространстве себя-будущих, - медленно ответил Кёя. И правда, только ли так?

-Но ведь Реборна-сана в этом мире нет? Где появился он-из-прошлого?

-Это экзамен? – холодно произнёс Страж Облака. Во-первых, этого он не знал. Во-вторых, если взрослый Гокудера был жив, то перед обменом он находился около Савады. Эта-то мысль и вызывала его недовольство. Насчёт места перемещений он уже не знал что и думать. Только видел такую родную манеру любимого прижимать костяшку указательного пальца к губам.

Подросток, услышав в его голосе опасный мороз, решил, что разговор окончен. Хмуро поднялся, поставил пепельницу на полку и направился к выходу. У самой двери на миг обернулся и перехватил взгляд Хибари. Твёрдо сказал:

-Живой я. Нутром чую, - и вышел.

«А я – сердцем», - мысленно ответил тот.

* * *

Кусакабе посмотрел, как младшая копия его босса подхватывает соскользнувшего было на пол Штормового паренька, и слегка улыбнулся. Тут же вспомнил, как буквально пять минут назад младший Хаято защитил Кёю от ракет, будучи на грани комы. Так что посчитал нужным сообщить:

-Гокудеру-сана из будущего многие считают убитым…

Хибари резко повернул к нему голову, смерил взглядом.

-Многие? – сразу понял он суть сказанного. – И я?

-Вы, я, ещё несколько – нет.

-Савада Цунаёши?

-Скорбит…

Страж Облака фыркнул и внимательно посмотрел на бессознательного итальянца.

-К чему эта новость? – всё же спросил он, уловив нелогичность времени и места. Всё-таки в пылу битвы или спасения, когда того и гляди ты будешь распят на гигантских шипах, некогда болтать. Тем более о том, что не поднимает, а наоборот, убивает силу духа.

-Если вы встретитесь с Ирие Шоичи, выпытайте о законах обмена временн _ы_ х копий. – Тецуя не считал новость несвоевременной, поэтому торопливо ответил.

-Точнее, о месте появления, - мгновенно смекнул Кёя и умолк.

В следующем зале их ждала ловушка, так что он не успел как следует обдумать совет-просьбу подчинённого. А вскоре не осталось и шансов спастись из зала со сдвигающимися стенами…

* * *

-В этой машине – те, с кем вы поменялись местами. Вы-из-будущего! – Ирие положил ладони на белые панели, створки раздвинулись, и…

Пока рыжий что-то говорил про голограммы и молекулы, Хибари переводил взгляд с изображения одного человека на другого. Ямамото Такеши, Ламбо, он сам, И-пин, младшая Сасагава, Савада Цунаёши, Хром Докуро, Миура Хару… А также… Он там был! В сером костюме и форменной красной рубашке. Взрослый Гокудера Хаято.

Рядом, увидев его, вздохнул он же младший. Негромко произнёс:

-Говорил же, живой…

Кёя повернул голову, и они переглянулись. В бирюзовых глазах мелькнула редкая искра радости. За себя-будущего? За взрослого Хибари? За них обоих? Хищник глянул на других. И убедился: похоже, остальные, кроме Кусакабе и бессознательного Рёхея, не знали о предполагаемой гибели Стража Шторма из этого времени. А вот его сестра будет счастлива.

Но и ему, и итальянцу пришлось отвлечься от размышлений, потому что далее события стали развиваться непредсказуемо. Ирие объявил о своей миссии двойного агента, назвал истинную цель их путешествия во времени и настоящих врагов. В общем, им предстояла более глобальная схватка с Бякураном и шестью истинными Погребальными венками. Сообщение хорошей новости откладывалось на потом.

* * *

Взрослый Гокудера нервно стучал пальцем по сигарете над пепельницей, нервно покачивал ногой и нервно же посматривал на Хибари. Уже минут десять в комнате царила мрачная атмосфера. Японец силком утащил его в свой кабинет и заставил отчитаться о своём длительном отсутствии. Ну Страж Шторма и рассказал о возникших сложностях, об опасности выхода на связь, и, следовательно, о невозможности запросить подкрепление. И так далее.

После этого оба насмерть замолчали. Хаято не знал, чего ожидать, но уже заранее собирал в кулак всю силу убеждения, чтобы дать отпор.

-Где ты был перед тем, как исчезнуть в этом времени? – вдруг спросил Кёя.

-У гроба Десятого, - поморщившись, отозвался итальянец. И счёл нужным пояснить: - Только-только вернулся. Предупредить не мог: уже говорил, что связь прослеживалась, враги бы сразу нашли Убежище… А тут такой переполох – босса Вонголы застрелили! Мне даже источники не нужны были, потому что на каждом углу об этом шептались. Я не поверил, пришёл к гробу, чтобы правду выяснить.

-К нему, значит. Первым делом бежим к Саваде. Условный рефлекс. – Особую едкость фразе Хищника придала с трудом скрываемая ревность.

-А ты дослушай до конца! – раздражённо процедил Гокудера. Он ненавидел, когда Хибари начинал рассуждать об их отношениях с Десятым. Дождался, когда собеседник на него посмотрит, и добавил: - Я _к тебе_ направлялся. Там же один из входов в твоё Логово. Или уже успел закрыть? Ну вот, я помнил, поэтому туда и шёл.

-Чтобы враги засекли _меня_.

-Я не идиот! А то твоя маскировка не обманула бы их! Не смеши! – зло рубанул рукой воздух Страж Шторма.

-Так ты шёл ко мне, чтобы запутать их? – всё так же безжалостно сказал Кёя.

-Отчасти, - честно буркнул Хаято. – И за информацией, раз уж ты виртуозно её собираешь.

-Понятно. – Судя по ледяному тону, японец ожидал услышать иную причину визита Гокудеры. Тот, прекрасно это зная, хмыкнул и поднялся. Обогнул стол и встал за спиной Хищника.

-Так что, меня убили? – прошептал он ему на ухо. Страж Облака чуть дрогнул, но голову не повернул.

-В отличие от тебя, Саваде и остальным хватило твоего долгого отсутствия, чтобы поверить в это.

-Сестре тоже? – Шторм произнёс это так знакомо, что Хибари невольно улыбнулся: копии во всех смыслах!

-А ты с ней не говорил?

-Нет, ты же меня сразу утащил… Погоди, а ты сам-то поверил?

Кёя неопределённо качнул головой. Но эта неясность Хаято не смутила, он всё отлично понял. И крепко обнял сидящего парня за шею.

-Вижу, ждал, - тихо сказал он и коснулся губами уголка его рта.

-Ты безнадёжно опоздал. И нарушил дисциплину, - привычно повторил японец. Поймал его лукавый взгляд, и они одновременно фыркнули от смеха. Потом он схватил его за светлые пряди на затылке, наклонил к себе и поцеловал. Привкус табака на этих губах был правильным. Как и пепел, который снова получила фарфоровая пепельница в форме хищной птицы.

-Бросай курить. Ты-из-прошлого почти перестал. Перешёл на шкатулки, а им нужно Пламя воли, а не сигаретный огонь.

-Я рад за тебя-младшего, - усмехнулся на это Гокудера и уже сам поцеловал Хибари.

-О Камю он тоже знает, - с придыханием заметил тот.

-А то! – гордо воскликнул итальянец. – Это ж я! Кстати о Камю…

-После! – резко прервал его Страж Облака, не дожидаясь вызова на диспут. И посмотрел на собеседника с досадой: - Сначала пища для тела. Потом уже для ума.

-Да-да, ненасытный ты мой, - озорно произнёс Хаято и невольно вытянул шею, к которой Кёя приник губами, имея в виду именно такую «пищу».

-А сам-то, - на мгновение оторвавшись от соблазнительной кожи, хмыкнул тот. Это он намекал на руки Шторма, которые уже вовсю блуждали под пиджаком соседа.

-Воздержание оправдывает, - парировал Гокудера.

-Аналогично, - кивнул японец.

И, таким образом выяснив о невозможности измены, парни переключились со слов на куда более интересное дело. Их воссоединение после стольких лет и событий обещало быть эмоциональным и до изнеможения долгим.

* * *

-Так что, Хибари? Мог, по-твоему, главный герой «Постороннего» научиться любить? – спросил Хаято, искоса поглядывая на Главу Дисциплинарного комитета.

-То будущее больше не наше, - негромко сказал на это Кёя, смотря в окно.

-Ага, - произнёс итальянец и чуть прищурился. – То есть ты намекаешь, что ни спора о Камю, ни каких-либо отношений не будет. Понял. Отстал. – Он и правда поднялся с диванчика и направился к двери кабинета.

-Намёк ты не понял, - спокойно возразил Страж Облака, отворачиваясь от окна и разнимая скрещенные на груди руки.

-Ты когда успел?! – воскликнул Гокудера, подёргав ручку запертой двери.

-В самом начале, - сообщил японец и продемонстрировал ему ключ.

-Дай мне выйти! – бросился к нему Шторм. Но вместо нужной ему металлической вещицы в его руках оказалась небольшая книга. Парень захлопал глазами и осмотрел её.

-Мы-взрослые будем обсуждать это. – Хибари указал на томик. Потом шагнул к Хаято вплотную и наклонился за поцелуем. Итальянец подался вперёд, чтобы ответить на прикосновение. В пальцах он невольно сжал переплёт. Оскар Уайлд. «Портрет Дориана Грея» и «Баллады Редингской тюрьмы».

**Author's Note:**

> * Цитаты из повести Альбера Камю «Посторонний».


End file.
